Existing paper crafting apparatus for cutting paper or cardboard are mostly hand-operated punches. Such paper punches have a lever operatively associated with a body with a generally horizontal slot allowing insertion of a sheet of paper or cardboard. The lever may then be pivoted downwardly by a user to move a die to punch or cut out a piece of shaped paper or cardboard from the piece of paper or cardboard.
Such apparatus are generally speaking small in size and are not suitable for cutting out large-sized pieces of patterned paper or cardboard from a sheet of paper or cardboard material. Even if some larger-sized punches may be available, a user has to spend much force to operate such punches.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a paper cutting apparatus and a method of cutting out part of a piece of paper or cardboard material in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.